Until We Bleed
by WriterBunny
Summary: AU-kind of. Hermione at Malfoy Manor.. Rated M Sexual themes, Rape, violence and etc.  Was listening to the song Until we bleed by Kleerup mostly to write this fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

Hermione laid on the cold tile floor, she hadn't moved in days since she was taken to the Malfoy Manor. House elfs would stare at her as they passed continuing their duty and she knew they were told to not help her. Her arm wound from Bellatrix had scabbed over and several more cut on her body had done the same.

She was barely holding onto life as some then helped her up. She could barely see the silver eyes staring at her and she stumbled as he led her to a private area in the manor.

"Father told me to get you clean and dressed for dinner. You're going to be my date, I guess" Draco's voice was slurred through Hermione's hearing and she felt the bubbling in her stomach and the copper taste in her mouth.

"I.. don't-" Hermione started to cough blood as Draco paused and looked at her with worried eyes. She was heaving out blood as her body convulsed. Draco quickly grabbed his wand and placed it upon Hermione and whispered a spell. It was quick and Hermione could feel herself falling asleep, Draco quickly caught her before she hit the ground.

As she came too she noticed the green panties and bra she was wearing. They did not belong to her so she quickly covered herself with a emerald colored blanket. Looking around she noticed the picture of Draco with friends and the softness of his bed. The door jiggled before opening and Draco appeared with a tray of food.

"Where is my clothes?" Hermione asked and Draco looked at her.

"We burned them, They were covered in blood and throw up. It smelt horrible. My mum is going in town for more. She could only conjure up the underwear, and don't be modest. I was the one who had to change you" Draco said and brought the tray over.

"Why are you being so nice?" Hermione asked and Draco looked at her.

"I let Harry and Ron go, I knew it was them. You think you are the only ones who wants to see Voldemort go down. I just want to be free of this" Draco said and Hermione eyes the food. "This was all I could steal, we are on limits. Prisoners don't normally get any." Draco said and Hermione reached for a strawberry and quickly ate it. He watched her as she scarfed the food down and then drank the water he had given her.

"Why are they keeping me here, I don't know anything about how they got the sword.." Hermione then let out a cry. "I don't want to be tortured.. Not anymore"

"You won't be. Granger calm down. Why don't you get some rest, I'll wake you up soon." Draco said and watched as Hermione complied and laid down and feel asleep. She was beyond tired and her skin was so pale. Draco felt sorry for the young woman.

OXOXO

Hermione was forced into a pureblood, emerald gown. The corset suffocating her and her body shaking as tears ran down her face. Narcissa was trying to pin up Hermione hair but it was giving her troubles.

"You're going to ruin your make-up" Narcissa complained as she finally got all of Hermione's hair into a bun. Hermione placed a hand over her belly.

"I can't breathe" Hermione cried and Narcissa rolled her eyes.

"Then you would be talking." Narcissa quipped and Hermione closed her eyes. Her ribs felt like they would snap. "You'll get used to it. Just stop crying. We have you looking like crap when Voldemort gets here." Narcissa said and Hermione looked up in alarmed.

"Voldemort?" Hermione exclaimed and Narcissa nodded. A knock sounded on the door before Draco walked in.

"He's here, and dinner is ready." Draco informed and Narcissa tsked seeing the streaks of black on Hermione's cheeks.

"Well I tried" Narcissa said before leaving the room. Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her to him.

"Voldemort knows you are here, he won't do anything. It's just dinner" Draco said and Hermione tried to relax but she couldn't Draco looked down at her and she was conscience of the fact that her breasts were almost spilling out of the dress. Draco started to breath heavily and Hermione tried not to judge him, considering that he was keeping her safe. He was just a typical male, sharing a bunk with Ron had solidify her views of men. He would always wank off in the morning.

"Eyes up here" Hermione corrected gently and Draco glared slightly.

"Let's go." Hermione didn't protest as she was pulled to the dining hall. Her heart almost stop seeing Voldemort. Draco saw the protest in her eyes as she stared at Voldemort. But he tugged Hermione to her seat and sat down next to her. Everyone then started to file in and take their seats. They were all staring at her, it was as if they could smell her dirty blood.

Hermione saw a plate get put in front of her filled with food that she didn't recognize. Draco nudged her to eat it and she was shaking as she picked up the fork and tried to eat. Draco noticed her distress and ate his food silently before looking up when Hermione whimpered as he looked at her as Voldemort touched her bare shoulder blades. Draco tensed up, as Voldemort moved his fingers across her spine and moved it to fondle the top of her breast.

Narcissa looked away and the others watched as Hermione silently cried as Voldemort slipped his hand into her bust before retreating out of the room. Dinner was done, with the notion Hermione got up and ran back to Draco's room. When Draco finally got back to his room, he saw the green bundle on the matching sheets. Hermione was silently crying as Draco noticed the violation was too much.

He began to dread what he would have to do next. Voldemort was determine to break her and seeing her now she getting close. Draco went to the bed and slid his fingers across her back, which made her still, he gave a good yank to her corset and the laces loosen. Hermione knew what Draco was going to do.

"I have to." Draco mumbled before turning her on her back and mounting her. Hermione kind of knew what was going to happen when Narcissa had her strip out of her underwear and not put them back on. What she wasn't expecting was the chaste kiss Draco gave her neck as he tried to soothe her. He slid the thin material of the dress up her legs and he groaned at the sight of her curls and pink pussy. His thumb pressed against her clit, Hermione moaned. He defiantly was an expert after years of his previous lovers and as he entered a finger into her, he quickly found the spot that made her whimper out in pleasure.

He continued to work his fingers in her before finding the thin piece of tissue, that he could barely graze. Draco closed his eyes, he was secretly hoping Ron had taken care of her by now, obviously not. Rubbing her clit Draco saw the pleasure on her face, she had closed her eyes and her mouth was open to let out the moans and sighs. Then a whimper escaped from her mouth and her muscles clamped around his fingers. Draco took a mental picture of her face. She was clenching the bed sheets.

When Draco's fingers left, she became aware of the monster cock that belonged to the blonde. His hands grabbed her hips to pull her closer and she felt the head nuzzle against her. She closed her eyes to prepare her and she suddenly felt Draco kiss her, shocking her but she kissed back and then she felt him slid him, stretching her and then the tearing. She cried out in pain.

"Sh.. You're okay" Draco mumbled and he slid all the way in. His thrusts were slow and steady, her cries sounding softly until they were replaced by moans as time passed. Draco was nibbling on her neck, and he shifted her legs to enter deeper into her. She wouldn't open her eyes to look at him and Draco understood, so he took that as an opportunity to remember everything. A sheen glaze appeared on her skin from sweat, her brown curls were spread out on the bed. She had several beauty marks on her body.

Draco let out a low grumble as Hermione moved her hands on him. She was bracing herself for the end and she cried out his name as her walls clamped and shuttered around him. He moaned and slammed into her one last time. The hot fluid lined her walls as he came, she could feel it fill her and rest heavily in her womb. She felt boneless, her soft brown eyes looked at him and he bit his bottom lip. He had never came in his lovers before. She wasn't mad and he felt a sense of belonging to her.

Hermione could see the emotions in his eyes. She looked down to where they were still connected and he pulled out, she saw the blood and their mixed fluids. Draco watched as her eyes widened.

"We didn't use contraception!" Hermione exclaimed and Draco cursed. He got off and started to pace before he calmed down.

"It will be fine.. We'll just monitor you and we can't tell anyone here about this." Draco mumbled and Hermione nodded slowly, She looked down and saw her bloody thighs and the ruined sheets. "Here we can clean the sheet. You should take a shower" Draco said going to his closet and pulling out black sheets, Hermione looked over to the bathroom.

"Are there clothes I can borrow?" Hermione asked and Draco looked at her.

"You don't need any." Draco mumbled, he had lustful glint in his eyes and Hermione blushed. She got up and grabbed the dress to keep it from falling. The back was undone and the dress was considerably looser. "I'm serious. I'm not done with you tonight. We'll just be careful next time." Hermione nodded before leaving to the room.

OXOXO

"Why are you being so nice?" Hermione asked and Draco was sucking lightly on her neck. Her body shifted to accommodate his leg in between hers.

"I don't know. I guess I saw Bellatrix on top of you and I knew I cared more about you then I wanted to admit. Truthfully I think I fallen in love with you. Tonight made me truly believe it." Draco explained and Hermione closed her eyes.

"I think I might love you too" Hermione mumbled and Draco leaned to kiss her.

"I don't deserve you. Not after everything" Hermione shook her head and kiss him back. Her body ached for him, all over. It was late at night already and they should got to bed but they were delving into each other's pleasures.

Draco soon had Hermione on her back and their kisses increased.

The next morning Narcissa opened the door to Draco's room to see Hermione sleeping on top of Draco's body, she was clearly naked and seeing that the sheets were changed. She frowned knowing what happened but she saw how Draco held Hermione close. They were going to get attached, if they were already, and that wouldn't be good.

"Draco, wake up." Narcissa called and her son shifted and stretched as he woke up. Hermione barely noticed as he sat up, her arm just slid off of him and onto the bed. She was exhausted.

"What mum?" Draco asked and Narcissa frowned gently.

"Do you want breakfast?" Narcissa asked and Draco looked down at the sleeping Hermione.

"Can she get food?" Draco asked and Narcissa sighed.

"Lucius said no.. She was a gift, only given for the sole purpose of company." Narcissa said and Draco glared. "You can't get attached, Your father can take her away just as quickly as he gave her to you." Narcissa raised her voice.

"She isn't an object. She has a heart that beats, just like us. We hide in this mansion while people are dying. She was trying to change that, how can someone like her be a mud blood" Draco hissed and Narcissa turned around, getting ready to leave.

"Just bring her down for breakfast, I can't stop your father or Bellatrix from doing anything." Narcissa said and then left. Draco got out of bed and heading to get dressed. Hermione was still sleeping when he came over and shook her gently. Hermione shifted and her eyes opened.

Draco leaned to kiss her and she stretched, the blanket slipping off her breasts and Draco bit his lip. Her body was sexy to him, her neck was covered in love bites.

"You can come down for breakfast, let's just get you dressed in one of my shirts and boxers." Draco mumbled and Hermione nodded. She sat up as Draco went back to his dresser to get a green shirt and a pair of black boxers. She put them on, her skin feeling grimy from sweat. She went to go pull back her hair but Draco stopped her. "You have love bites, it's better if they stay hidden." Draco said touching the dark bruises, Hermione blushed and pulled away.

"Let's go eat."

OXOXO

Hermione cried out as Lucius smacked her. She could feel Draco tense up beside her.

"Go back to his room. Dirty whore" Lucius hissed at her. And she nodded knowing not to talk back. Lucius had heard about how Draco talk back to Narcissa that morning and was angry. Hermione moved to leave heard another smack sound, this time sounding from Draco's face. She flinched to hear the painful hiss before she left the room.

"I better not hear about this every again!" Lucius hissed clenching Draco's jaw with bruising fingers.

"It won't happen again" Draco said through clenched teeth. Lucius glared.

"If I hear of it again. You're precious mud blood whore will be toss over to the snatchers for some entertainment. We'll see if she likes those cocks, pounding into her. Now go back to your room and rape her. I better get reports of her crying out in pain, not ecstasy." Lucius demanded. "You can't have any weakness."

Draco nodded and pulled away, his chest was pounding know he would have to do what his father wanted. When he pushed the door to his room opened, he saw Hermione sitting with her hands in her lap. Draco went and tried to tilt her face to look at the forming bruise but she pulled away.

"Stop. I get what I want and You have to do whatever I want." Draco hissed and he pushed her harshly on her back and then flipped her onto her stomach. She cried out as he pulled the boxers away.

"Draco.. stop" Hermione cried but soon he was thrusting into her without mercy and her hands were clenching the bed sheets as she nearly screamed out in pain. She wasn't prepared and Draco noticed that the moistness was gone and he tried to block out her sobs, they were a major turn off. After awhile Draco came to the conclusion he couldn't come in her unwilling body, he pulled out. The second his hands were off of her, she got up and rushed to the bathroom in sobs.

Hermione felt used and very much like a whore. She was just raped by the very same man who made love to her the night before. Her stomach was tight with increasing fear as she emptied out her stomach in the toilet. Draco didn't come to check on her, feeling disgusted with himself for what he done. He just sat on his bed listening to her cries before getting up and just leaving the room.

Later that night when Draco finally returned to his room, Hermione was laying on the bed and when she saw him, she opened her legs. Obviously expecting another rape to occur. Draco went over and touched her face gently.

"No, not again tonight" He could literally see her body relax with relief as she then bit her lip to stop her sob. Tears started to pour and she clenched her legs shut.

"Thank you.." Hermione mumbled gratefully, she curled up in a tight ball at the bottom of the bed as Draco climbed in.

"Are you hungry?" Draco asked and Hermione didn't respond. "Hermione.."

"I don't want to eat" Hermione mumbled. She just curled tighter. Draco couldn't get another response from her that night.

OXOXO

Narcissa once again went to wake her son up for breakfast, this time however, Hermione was awake and crying. Her legs pulled to her chest. Draco was nowhere to be seen. She had heard a muffled scream earlier in the morning and she had heard about Lucius forcing Draco to rape the young woman, a house elf was stationed at the door.

"Where is Draco?" Narcissa asked and her son's name made the young girl flinch from fear.

"I don't know" Hermione cried.. "He just left afterwards." Hermione mumbled and Narcissa heard how broken Hermione sounded. She knew the girl felt used and dirty, exactly what Lucius wanted her to feel.

"You have to attend dinner again. Where is your emerald dress?" Narcissa asked and Hermione pointed to the bathroom. Narcissa passed by Hermione to the bathroom before seeing the blood dried on her arm. It look very much like a bite mark and Narcissa knew that Draco was actually being vicious to the girl. "Should we disinfect that?"

"I don't care." Hermione mumbled and Narcissa heard the truth in her voice. "I'm going to die here. Aren't I? I'm going to die right here in this room" Hermione then cried.

"You should be thankful, You are only being used by one person. Many prisoners don't have that luxury." Narcissa hissed and Hermione looked up and glared.

"You think this is luxury! Being flipped on your stomach and having someone rape you and then having to.. sleep in the same bed. It's torture!" Hermione exclaimed back and Narcissa back handed her. Hermione let out whimper. Narcissa felt a flame of guilt go through her, seeing the dark bruise on the cheek she just slapped. Hermione let out a cry before she buried her face in her knees. "I'm sorry. I won't do it again!" Hermione cried, her shoulders shaking. Narcissa hurried to grab the dress and then leave, seeing Draco leaning against the wall just outside.

"Do you want me to punish her too?" Draco hissed and exclaimed and Narcissa looked at him.

"No! Don't touch her again today. You understand, I'm going to talk to your father." Narcissa said and then Draco went and disappeared into the room, she heard Hermione's loud sobs.

"I'm sorry. I know I did wrong!" Hermione cried, obviously scared of being raped again. Draco then went into the bathroom ignoring Hermione.

OXOXO

Later at dinner, after Narcissa had spoken to Lucius about the ordeal, he didn't seemed fazed and just said they'll talk more later. Hermione was now dressed in black, her hair down and she was looking down. She had came to the room, hand clasped in Draco's but Narcissa noticed that only Draco's grip held them connected. Voldemort was smirking at Hermione.

"Great, another dinner with the mudblood." Voldemort laughed and Hermione didn't respond with anything, even when Voldemort once again molested her, by groping her breasts and kissing her soundly on the mouth.

After dinner, Draco was going to bring Hermione back to the room, her hair hiding her face when Lucius came over.

"Rape her" Lucius commanded and Draco looked at his father.

"But Mum said not to touch her again today" Draco mumbled and he knew Hermione was hearing everythign by how she shifted on her feet.

"And I'm saying rape her." Lucius hissed. "Want another slap again, for the both of you? Or do I need to take her back to my room and fuck her" Lucius snarled and Draco looked at him before nodding. Hermione felt her body tighten even more with fear. Draco then pulled Hermione away from the dining room and to his room.

"Get on the bed, and spread your legs." Draco demanded and Hermione as she was told. He ripped off her black lace panties and took off his pants. She hissed out in pain as the head nudged against her bruise center. Hermione looked to the side and tried to think of a happy place. In the first time in months, she couldn't think of one. She then screamed out as he thrust into her. Her screams didn't stop or cease as it continued. Draco could never keep the erection to climax.

When Draco was done, he dismounted and she immediately curled in a ball.

"Come cuddle with me" Draco mumbled, missing the feel of her warm body from the first night. She slowly shifted and when he touch connected to her side she flinched and Draco saw the fear in her brown eyes. "Cry it out"

Hermione shook her head. "I.. I just want to go home.. I miss my parents and-" Hermione cut herself off as a sob escaped her. Draco pulled her closer. She pushed him away. "No.. I don't want to be that close" Hermione protested and Draco complied to her wishes. It was then that Draco noticed the full effect of what he had done to please his dad.

"Hermione, I'm sorry.." Draco said gently and Hermione shook her head. "I love you" He heard her sob out before she then got out of bed and ran to the bathroom. She was hiding and he could feel the rejection. He messed up the one thing he ever truly loved in the worse possible way. He had raped her three times, making her feel used and like a whore. What was worse was that it was after making love to her.

OXOXO

**I don't know about this, going to be a two shot.. and if you haven't noticed you can follow me on Twitter. Link is on my profile. I update about my writing and some stuff going on in my life. Don't forget to review your opinions and the such. Plus I don't care if they are OOC, it's my story, so don't comment about it. If Grammar is wrong, well take in the fact I mostly wrote this story at night. Like right now it is around 1:40 A.M. Passing out literally. Oh well.**


	2. Chapter 2

Weeks past and Draco ignored his father's commands to rape Hermione. She barely ate, only at the dinners with Voldemort, Hermione grew use to the unwanted groping of the dark wizard and she didn't respond to him.

Draco looked at her sleeping form and she was so pale. His hand reached to touch her face and then slid down her arm. When he looked at her again, she was wide awake. A tear slipped down her cheek and she widened her legs. Draco frowned and moved his hand to close them. She looked at him, breathing out a sigh of relief.

"I don't want to rape you. I never did. I'm just trying to remember you. For when you leave." Draco mumbled and Hermione shook her head.

"I'm never going to leave. I'm dying. Draco you can surely see that" Hermione cried and Draco closed his eyes feeling the tears come to his eyes.

"I know.. Hermione I know." Draco let out a quiet cry. "I'm sorry for what I did. Please forgive me." Draco opened his eyes when he felt her chapped lips touch his. He kissed back and tears started to slide off her cheeks and onto her face as he moved to hover above her. "I'm going to tell my mum, that you need food and that I love you." Draco mumbled as he pulled away.

"No don't! Your father" Hermione exclaimed and Draco saw the obvious fear in her words and Draco didn't blame her. "I missed my period." Hermione then muttered. Draco got off her and stare at her. "Last week"

"You didn't tell me!" Draco exclaimed and Hermione flinched as she then turned away from him. "It doesn't mean you are pregnant, You're stressed out." Hermione didn't respond. "I'll tell my mum to have a test done on you." Draco then left. He knew he left behind a distressed Hermione and she was probably slowly freaking out about who Narcissa would tell.

He found his mum in her room, brushing through her hair. Draco entered without a word and waited till she saw him in the mirror.

"Draco, what do you want?" Narcissa asked in a soft voice. Draco moved over to her and he could see the concern in her eyes.

"Hermione needs a test done on her. But it has to be performed by you, no one else. Dad can't know." Draco muttered and Narcissa looked at her son. "I also think she should get feed. She isn't much use to me when she is skinny and frail." Draco tried to sound flippant about Hermione but Narcissa saw right through it, Draco was so much like her, then just his father. He had actual feelings then just hate and lust.

"I'll bring the food issue up with your father. We can perform the test right now, it's simple really." Narcissa said and she stood up, grabbing her wand and then walking alongside Draco to his room. Hermione laid close to lifeless on her side. Narcissa frowned at what condition she was in. As she went over and checked Hermione's temperature by placing her hand on the girl's forehead. She was awfully cold and Hermione groaned weakly. "Hermione, I need you to turn on your back." Hermione complied but slowly. Her eyes fluttering close.

"Is she okay?" Draco asked and Narcissa looked over at him, he was chewing his fingernails, as the nerves bit at him.

"How long has she been in this condition?" Narcissa asked and Draco shrugged.

"A few days." Draco muttered and Narcissa looked back at Hermione, she was so weak, too weak. She helped the girl prop her legs up and spread them, in which Hermione cried out in protest.

"Sh, no one is going to hurt you" Narcissa hushed and comforted, Hermione didn't listen and continued to cry. Narcissa blocked them out as she placed the tip of her wand on Hermione lower abdomen and placed her palm of it. She muttered the spell and then waited for an answer. It flashed quickly in her mind before disappearing. She pulled away and helped Hermione in a more comfortable position.

Draco looked at Narcissa, awaiting an answer. Before she left, she nodded. Draco could feel his heart break and then he looked at Hermione. She was falling asleep, and he watched as she slipped into slumber. Draco then left the room and found Narcissa there.

"What's wrong?"

"The baby is going to die" Narcissa mumbled and Draco's eyes widened.

"How dare-"

"No Draco, I'm not threatening. If we help Hermione or if we don't, either way the baby will die. She is going to miscarry." Narcissa explained and Draco frowned and looked confused. "Before you I was pregnant, Bellatrix did the spell on me and she said it only flashed quickly in her mind that I was pregnant. Few months later, I miscarried. I read up on the spell and figure out how to do it on myself. I got pregnant again with you. Performed it myself, and the words _Pregnant _blinked several times and then disappeared. Nine months later I had a healthy boy. I got pregnant again and it only flashed quickly. I miscarried." Narcissa told her son and Draco shook his head.

"She can't deal with the baby then. If she is just going to miscarry it, then what's the point. What if she miscarries soon? Do I even need to tell her? I can just tell her she is missing her periods from stress" Draco worried and Narcissa shook her head.

"If she doesn't miscarry soon, she will develop a baby bump. You can't hide that." Narcissa said gently and Draco ran a hand through his hair. "I'm going to have her moved to a guest room, She gets three meals and healthy snacks in between the meals."

"What about dad?" Draco asked and Narcissa looked away.

"You father has an obligation to Voldemort. I however do not. Hermione is in my hands now, she is my house guest." Narcissa mumbled. Draco nodded. "I regret not discouraging his involvement with the death eaters, I know for certain how this war will end and where he is going to go. I love your father, I do, but I believe he ended our relationship when he told me to tell you that you had to become a death eater. He broke my heart and now we have ruined your life."

Draco shook his head and without a word hugged his mother. She hugged him back, she was holding back tears as they pulled away. Narcissa nodded once before leaving. Draco stood there before turning back to his room. He went over to the drawer where he kept the small amount of clothes that Hermione could fit in.

He pulled out a t-shirt and some sweat pants. He went over to Hermione and touched her face gently. She let out a whimper, Draco leaned to kiss her forehead.

"Let's change your clothes." Draco mumbled and Hermione opened her eyes, "I'll help you"

"What did the test say?" Hermione asked and Draco closed his eyes. "Tell me.. Please"

"You're pregnant" Draco mumbled and Hermione let out a cry. He ran a hand through her hair. "Let's get you changed and moved into another bedroom."

"What do you mean, another bedroom?" Hermione asked, her voice was scratchy as she sat up and Draco helped her pull the shirt of his up and over her head. Her breasts were bare and Draco willed himself to ignore the arousal stirring in his stomach.

"My mum thinks it would be for the best if you moved into a guest room." Draco said and Hermione pulled away from him when the new shirt was on.

"But I don't want to be alone" Hermione murmured.

"Who said you would be?" Draco mumbled and Hermione looked at him, a tear falling. Draco could see the weakness in the her body and he knelt down to look her in the eyes. "I'll come visit"

"NO you won't! You'll have no reason too. That's the truth and you know it." Hermione exclaimed and then her eyes closed, she grabbed the sweatpants and finished changing herself. Draco could see the pain in her as she tried to move about, she started to get up and Draco tried to stop her. But when Hermione tried to get up and her feet gave out under her. She fell to the floor crying.

"God damn it! Why do you have to be so stubborn?" Draco hissed grabbing her and placing her back on the bed. Hermione was shaking and turned away from him. Draco sat on the bed and grabbed at her hand. "I need to tell you something about the pregnancy, my mother told me something important."

Hermione didn't respond but Draco knew she was listening. He then proceeded to tell her the news, his mother told him. In the end Hermione ended up crying into his chest and on his lap. Draco held her tight against him, feeling his own tears and attachment to the woman and their unborn baby.

"We'll make it through this." Draco mumbled and he kissed her gently. Hermione let out a small cry and kissed him back. His hand touched her back and pressed her to him. Hermione moved to straddle him and Draco could still feel her tears falling and he frowned and pulled away. "We shouldn't. Not when you are upset."

"Please, just show me-"

"Show you what?" Draco asked looking in her eyes.

"That you love me." Hermione mumbled and Draco closed his eyes. "I know you do.. Please just. Draco look at me." Hermione mumbled and Draco looked at her. She kissed him and before she could continue, her stomach grumbled and she pulled away groaning. Her body was in pain as she gripped his shirt.

"You need to eat." Draco mumbled and Hermione sobbed out. Draco could feel her how she shook from physical pain. "I'll be right back" Draco mumbled and moved Hermione onto the bed and got up.

OXOXO

Hermione was sleeping, the once loaded plate of food was empty and sitting on the bed next to her. Draco moved the plate and laid down, he told his mother that Hermione was going to stay in his room, unless something bad happens. Draco touched Hermione's side and she barely shifted. His fingers grazed her stomach and he breathed out in a small sigh. He knew he shouldn't get attached to the baby but he could help but imagine a blond bundle with curls and brown eyes, Draco could easily imagine a ring upon Hermione's finger.

Draco closed his eyes and leaned to kiss her neck. He cuddled into her back, pulling her to him and she shifted to rest comfortably against him. Draco let out a small sigh as he fell asleep.

In the morning, Draco woke up after Narcissa had a house elf bring Hermione her breakfast. Hermione was just sitting up in the bed and touching her stomach. Draco worried about her attachment to the baby, not just his.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked and Hermione looked over at him.

"It's hard to think about, me carrying a baby, that I won't ever meet." Hermione admitted and that sentence pulled at his heartstrings. "Don't you feel that way" Draco could hear the wonder in his voice and he wanted to say yes, but then again he didn't want her to get anymore attached then she already did.

"Why should I?" Draco muttered and saw the flash of hurt in her eyes. She then quickly hid her face and clenched her thigh.

"You're right. Why should you? I'm only carrying your child!" Hermione spat and she quickly got off the bed and hurried to the bathroom. He could hear the retching and he slowly got up and went over. Hermione was leaning over the toilet and Draco went to pull her hair back. Hermione tried to move away from him, not wanting him to touch her. Draco got the subtle hint and moved away. When she got done throwing up and she moved to sit against the tub.

"I don't want to get attached. I couldn't bare losing something I love" Draco explained and Hermione shrugged. "Don't start ignoring me" Draco hissed gently.

"I'm carrying the baby, I'm going to get attached. I would appreciate you not rubbing it in my face that you don't have to" Hermione spat, tears started to fall down her face and she wiped at her mouth. She let out a small cry and Draco moved over to her and took her into his arms for a hug.

"I'm sorry, I did this to you" Draco mumbled holding her. Hermione didn't respond. Draco pulled her closer and kissed her forehead. "We'll get through this"

OXOXO

Weeks past and Draco saw how Hermione was getting better, her pale skin wasn't sickly and her brown eyes sparkled with life. His hand was on her slight baby bump, he could feel something wrong and he sat up slowly. He gagged seeing the blood. He moved to wake her up and Hermione let out a small mumble.

"'Mione.. Wake up!" Draco exclaimed and Hermione opened her eyes. "You lost the baby" Draco slightly cried out and Hermione looked down before crying. He pulled her to him and stood up, bringing her to the bathroom. Draco started to strip her out of the spoiled clothes and place her in the tub.

He was holding back his tears as he turned on the water. Draco left Hermione to clean up as he rushed to remove the sheets, he went down the hall and was about to throw them away before Narcissa appeared in front of him.

"She lost the baby, didn't she?" Narcissa asked and Draco looked at him mother.

"You know what, I don't really want to talk about it." Draco hissed slamming the sheets into the trash bin for the house elfs. Narcissa watched as he retreated, not bothering to following.

Hermione had gotten cleaned and she noticed the dramatic change in Draco, her eyes stung from crying and she put new sheets on the bed. She then just curled on the bed, Draco just stood against the bedroom door, not moving to join her or even moving at all. Hermione sat up and looked at Draco. He had tears on his cheeks and Hermione frowned, moving to get off the bed.

She reached for his hand but Draco shook his head.

"I just can't-"

"I know. Draco come to bed" Hermione let out gently and wound an arm around his waist and pulled him with her to the bed. She sat him down and then straddled his legs. Draco held her, as he choked back cries as Hermione kissed his neck. "It will be alright.."

"I knew... I felt." Draco mumbled under his breath. Hermione nodded, understanding as she let out a few tears of her own. Draco pulled away and ran his thumbs under her eyes, destroying the tears. Hermione smiled gently. "I'm going to get us out of here." Draco mumbled and Hermione looked at him.

"How?" Hermione asked gently and Draco pulled her to him and laid a chaste kiss to her lips. Hermione moved in to kiss back and her hands gripped his shirt.

"I'm going to pack our stuff" Draco whispered and Hermione let out small happy whimper. "I have to get your wand, I know where it is." Hermione nodded as she felt Draco kiss her again. "Get dressed in something warm, some sweats." Hermione nodded getting up and heading to the dresser, pulling out a pair of thick pajama pants. She pulled them on and saw Draco shoving extra clothes into a small suitcase, enchanting it to be bigger inside.

"Draco, don't get caught" She was referring to her wand and Draco nodded.

"Just be ready to go." Draco mumbled. He pulled on some jeans and a heavy sweater. He then got together his wand and his broomstick. He then left the room.

In the minutes that followed, Hermione was slowly freaking out. She was worried about him as she found a jacket and pulled it on. She was letting out heavy sighs as she shifted uncomfortable. It was close to thirty minutes after that Draco rushed inside the room and enchanted the door locked behind him. He went over to her and Hermione felt her wand be slid into her fingers.

"We need to go, now" Draco whispered, He grabbed the blanket off of the bed wrapping it around Hermione. He then grabbed his wand and the suitcase before wrapping his arm around Hermione's waist and then they were gone. Hermione let out a heavy breath as they landed in a green field. "We have to apparate again, because they can easily follow us from the house. They can't now" Draco mumbled. He grabbed her hand and they were gone again.

Hermione now understood the need for the heavy clothing. They were in a field of knee deep snow. Hermione started to shiver as Draco hurried to do anything to get them to any form of shelter. They got a rocky area, where they managed to find a small cave, clear of any snow. Hermione climbed in and grabbing the stuff. She laid down the clothes and they worked for some warmth in the dark cave and she laid down the blanket. Draco was observing her, before climbing in.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked and Hermione smiled nodding.

"It's amazing to see sunlight. I missed it." Hermione mumbled, she laid down as Draco moved closer to her.

"We'll stay here for bit and then get you back to Ron and Harry." Draco whispered to her and his hand rested on her waist. She shifted closer to his warm body.

"What about you?" Hermione asked, he closed his eyes. "I'm not going back without you. Not now after what happened." Hermione whispered and she then kissed him. Draco kissed back and pulled her closer. She was soon on her back with him above her. He was sliding his hands up under her shirt and his thumbs grazed her nipples. "Draco, wand" Hermione mumbled, telling his indirectly what she wanted. Draco nodded grabbing his wand and pressing it to her stomach and muttering the contraceptive spell.

Draco kept her shirt on, knowing she would need it later that night. His hands went to her pants and stripped them off. She let out a small moan, feeling his fingers touch her. Looking up into his grey eyes, she felt the love and she let out a small cry.

"Draco.. I love you" Hermione cried out and Draco kissed her.

"I love you too." Draco mumbled and he shifted to remove his jeans and underwear. Hermione stroked his hardening cock as his fingers worked on her clit. She let out small whimpers as the pleasure mounted. Draco attached his mouth to her neck, Hermione gripped his back as his fingers entered her. Hermione was quickly falling victim to the pleasure as his fingers dug deeper and rubbed roughly against her walls. Draco bit gently on a tendon in her neck just as Hermione cried out from an orgasm.

"Draco!" Hermione let out in a whimper, her body quiver just as Draco slid into her. Draco pulled her hips closer to his and started slow and steady thrusts into her willing body. He felt tears come to his eyes thinking that the last time he was in her, he was raping her. Her screams haunted his thoughts but that went away when he heard a loud moan exit Hermione's mouth and he grabbed a handful of her hair as he kissed her.

Draco let out a grunt, both of their sounds mingling and Draco kissed her harder and he knew they both wouldn't last long. Hermione let out sharp cries as Draco thrust into her harder. Her body was shaking under him and her eyes were clenched close.

"Hermione... I'm close" Draco hissed, thrusting harder, causing her body to slid across the blanket harshly. Hermione screamed out his name and let out small whimper, Draco groaned out as he pounded into her once more and she felt the spurts of hot sperm fill her and Draco let out a shiver, feeling the cold from the outside affect him. He grabbed the pants she was wearing, first cleaning her and then slipping her into them. Hermione moved the blanket and climbed under it. Draco found a pair of sweat pants and slipped them on before climbing under with her.

"We can leave tomorrow" Draco informed and pulled her close to him. Hermione snuggled, trying to get warm. Her body was still quivering and Draco smirked, he loved the effect he had on her. "We still have a lot of time left in the day, I expect we are going to make the most of it." Draco suggested, Hermione looked up at him and she blushed, nodding slowly.

"But cuddle first." Hermione said and Draco shook his head, moving to pin her body.

"Later" Draco mumbled before disappearing under the blanket.

OXOXO

Hermione saw 12 Grimmauld place and was weary about just going in. Draco had a hand on her waist and a hood covering his face. They could easily just pass as a muggle couple but they weren't taking any chances. Hermione went up to the door and knocked.

When minutes passed and no one came, Hermione took her wand and unlocked the door. Draco pushed through first and everything was silent in the abandoned building. Hermione sighed and heard Draco close the door.

"Will they know that we are here?" Draco asked and Hermione nodded.

"If they are still checking, they will. The question is when." Hermione mumbled. Draco moved further into the building and looked around. "Kreacher is here. That's all." Hermione said gently and grabbed Draco's hand. "We have to be careful, the house hasn't been looked after for months." Hermione let out a small cry and Draco pulled her in for a hug.

"Hey.. what's wrong?" Draco murmured and kissed the top of her head. Hermione didn't respond but instead cried harder. He slowly picked her up and moved to try and find someplace to get her calmed down. He found the living room and sat down, Hermione cuddled against him and cried.

"I love you but I just.. want to see my family and friends. I haven't in three months and all I think about is that they are dead." Hermione cried out and Draco frowned, he let out a sigh.

"I understand, maybe you should write them a letter saying we let you go and that you are here." Draco mumbled and he slowly started to untangle himself from her body.

"But-"

"No buts. Hermione I love you but we know it won't work, not during the war." Hermione let out a heartbreaking sob as Draco slowly moved her onto the couch. "Maybe later in life but we both-"

"No! If you leave I will hate you!" Hermione cried in a scream and Draco swallowed back his own feelings and nodded.

"Okay, I understand, just know I love you." Draco whispered but he felt her anger stirring and she stood up off the couch and he saw her hand preparing to slap him, he grabbed it effortlessly and she choose to spit in his face.

"I hate you!" Hermione screamed and Draco looked into her tear filled eyes and her face soften when she saw a tear fall from his eyes, but she kept up the facade. "Maybe you're not that heartless after all." Draco tore away from her and rushed away from her figure. He exited from the building, leaving Hermione there and then apparating back to his manor.

OXOXO

**This story calls for another chapter. REVIEW. Sorry about the wait, I have been sick terribly recently and school has been rough with homework and everything so hope you guys enjoy. Sorry for the unhappy ending. Remember to follow on Twitter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Decided to just add another chapter to finish the story, Epilogue will be included in this chapter.**

OXOXO

Draco came home to abusive beatings and torture sessions that made him cry out in pain as blood streamed from open wounds, when he was finally allowed to go to his room his body was covered in bruises and deep gashes. His abusers were his father and Bellatrix. Narcissa sat a watched as her heart broke, she couldn't stop them from punishing Draco.

"Draco.." Narcissa's voice sounded at the door and Draco cried harder. "What happened, I really don't believe you would come back after getting your life with her out of this prison." Narcissa mumbled, going to figure out why Draco came back.

"It wouldn't have worked. She only loved me because I was there." Draco said, his heart break shone through his hardened voice. Narcissa walked closer and reached to touch his back. Draco hissed out in pain and moved away. "She only loved me because she had to, in order to hold onto hope. Today I saw the hatred she had for me when we were in school. I drove her to it but it doesn't change anything." Draco hissed out in hate. "I offered to be with her later in life but she said she would hate me so that proves it."

"Draco that doesn't prove anything, you guys had a fight." Draco sat up and glared at his mother.

"How would you know? You are living with a man you aren't even in love with and who abuses you by forcing you to kill and hurt people!" Draco spat at his mother and Narcissa slapped him. "You think I fucking care anymore! I hate all of you, you just sat there and did nothing!" Draco hissed.

"So what now you are just going to hate everyone!" Narcissa spat at her son and Draco looked up at her clenched his bed sheets.

"Why should I do any different? I was spat at in the face by someone I thought loved me back. I opened my heart to her and all she does is rip it up to pieces the second she is out of this hell. How can I blame her when she can go back to loving that fucking Ginger!" Draco screamed out

OXOXO

Hermione was greeted into the burrow with open arms. Everyone was happy to see her, alive and well but Hermione said nothing about her relationship with Draco. After he left her at Grimmauld place, she was crying and regretted what she done. Then more anger filled her and she vowed to actually do exactly what she said, hate him with every fiber of his being.

She forced herself to forget about making love with him and just stuck with the memories of him raping her and the spiteful words he spat at her when they were younger.

Seeing Ron and Harry was relieving to her knowing they weren't dead. Every night was tough because she dreamed of Draco, some of him making love to her and others of him so heart broken, he kills himself and she is there but has no power to save him.

Ginny was getting worried after several nights of Hermione waking up crying.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked one night, standing next to Hermione's bed. "What happened at the Manor?"

"I was tortured only for the first day while Ron and Harry was there, I was then passed out in my vomit and in pain for days. When Draco had came to get me, I had to get ready for a dinner but passed out. I slept most of the day away but then I had to go to the dinner. Voldemort molested me with his hands at dinner. When dinner was over I rushed from the room and I had to stay in Draco's room."

Hermione paused as Ginny sat down.

"I knew what Draco would have to do, I had to go commando. I thought he was just going to rape me but he didn't. He..." Hermione stopped and blushed "pleasured me and we made love. We weren't safe."

"You became pregnant!" Ginny exclaimed and Hermione nodded. Ginny was shocked. "You loved him, but what happened to the baby"

"I lost it, and we knew we were going to. It still hurt but I accepted it rather quickly, I had the mind set it was better to lose it then have be taken away and then killed. But it hurt Draco more, He was upset and after talking with him he decided he would get me out of there. He stole my wand from his father I'm guessing and then we left." Hermione let out a cry. "When we apparated to another place to prevent them from finding us. We made love there again. The last time we had been sexual it was when Lucius had forced him to rape me."

"Hermione I'm sorry that you had to be put through that." Ginny let out in her own cry. "I would have killed myself."

"But I loved Draco, I knew that much. If you were there you would understand. Draco is being mentally tortured there, he let Harry and Ron go he saved them and then he saved me not even a week ago." Hermione let out a cry. "But when we got to Grimmauld. He left because I was crying about you guys, thinking you were dead. He decided we wouldn't be able to stay together, not with the war and I knew it would have happened. But I was mad and said that I hated him."

"He left didn't he." Ginny said softly and Hermione nodded crying out.

"He was so broken when he left. At the time I didn't believe he really loved me before he was leaving me but I saw it in his eyes," Hermione sobbed and Ginny hugged her tightly. "I was determined when I got here to forget about the love and just remember all the bad things, in order to hate him. But I can't!"

Ginny nodded and stroked Hermione's back.

OXOXO

After the war Hermione was in Diagon alley shopping for supplies. Walking in the crowd always resulted in getting hit by elbows and being bumped, but Hermione was taken back after being shoved and then a flash of blonde hair passing by her. She turned and followed quickly, knowing who it was. She cornered Draco in an alley alone and Draco stood with his back facing her.

"Why did you shove me?" Hermione demanded and Draco let out a heartless laugh. The sound scared her, reminding her of the hate they shared when they were younger.

"Why not? Mudblood!" Draco spat and turning. Hermione saw the darkness in his eyes and she felt her heart break.

"What happened to you?" Hermione let out in a sob, moving closer to him. Draco glared at her when she came closer.

"Why so many questions? I hate you, you hate me!" Draco hissed and Hermione looked at him and then wiped at her tears that started to fall. Without another word she started to retreat. Draco reached gripped her forearm. "Isn't that what you wanted! My hatred, you destroyed any chances of being with me after I offered." Draco spat out in rush and Hermione shook her head.

"I was upset that you were leaving me. I could never hate you" Hermione mumbled and Draco shook his head.

"You lead me on and when we were finally getting you to your normal life, you made an excuse to have me leave, not wanting to have the weasels and Potter knowing about me because then they would know about the baby and think you were a whore." Draco leaned in closer and breathed against her ear. "Maybe you were" Hermione ripped her arm away from him and her hand collided with his cheek with a loud crack. His head whipped to the side and he slowly turned to look at her seeing her tears.

"I take back what I said. I hate you" Hermione cried and she tried to leave but Draco grabbed her and pulled her to him. "No! I never wanted you to leave! You decided that, not me!" Hermione then saw the darkness disappear from his eyes and then his grip was desperate as if he wanted her to do something, to say something.

"Hermione.. I didn't mean what I said." Draco whispered, she shook her head.

"Yes you did" Hermione cried and she once again tried to get away from him but she heard his own cry. He let her go and Hermione saw him take a few steps back.

"I didn't want you to love me like how you did. To be your only choice. I can't accept you really loved me when before all we did was hate each other. I love you but tell me now do you really love me?" Draco whispered and Hermione looked at him.

"If I didn't I would have killed myself." Hermione mumbled and Draco shook his head.

"Say it." Draco demanded.

"I love you Draco." Hermione whispered before Draco took her up in his arms and kissed her with a bruising passion. Hermione let out a small moan and her body was pressed against the wall. He spread her legs and drew them up, happy she was wearing a loose skirt that he just pushed and reached to unzip his pants and release his growing erection.

Her hand reached down to stroke him and she let out a desperate whimper. Draco groaned and kissed her harder before pushing her underwear over and slid into her in one thrust. Hermione then heard a cry as she opened her eyes briefly to see Draco's tears coursing down his cheeks. Hermione moved her kisses to his cheeks and Draco began to thrust harder into her willing body.

"I love you" Draco cried out and Hermione pushed her hands under his shirt and she frowned feeling raised scars across his once perfect torso. Draco pushed her hands away and Hermione knew something bad happened. He thrust into her body harder, she knew he was trying to forget the past, all of it. She couldn't help the small moans and the mounting pleasure she felt. "Hermione!" Draco let out a hurried gasp and as his seed filled her womb, she let out a shattering cry as she came.

When they were calmed down from their high, Hermione lifted his shirt and let out a gasp seeing the scars.

"When?" Hermione asked dreading the answer.

"I came back to the Manor, after I left Grimmauld. Let's just say my father and Bellatrix was pissed. That's all you need to know." Draco hissed lowly and Hermione let out a small sigh. She kissed him gently before dropping back down to her feet and leaning down to kiss his red scars.

"I won't leave you if you promise me the same" Hermione let out in a small voice. She helped him get his soften cock back into his boxers.

"I promise I won't leave you. I couldn't even if you scream at me to do so." Draco mumbled and Hermione nodded kissing him.

OXOXO

_Nine months later_

"I'm hungry!" Hermione complained, she felt another strong contraction go through her as she let out a painful cry. Draco's eyes widened with worry. She had decided with a home birth so she was on their bed. Narcissa came in the room, she had experience with home births and was going to aid the midwife.

"Is she okay?" Draco asked and Hermione glared at him.

"Fuck you, Of course I'm not okay. You're fucking idiot" Hermione growled and Narcissa held a hand to Draco's chest.

"You need to be quiet, right now she doesn't love you, to her you are the person who knocked her up." Narcissa informed and Draco nodded.

"Yeah in a fucking alley, too. So romantic!" Hermione was sarcastic and Draco looked at her. Another contraction went through her just as the midwife, Audrey, came in. She let out a small cry and Draco wanted to go over and hold her hand but he didn't want to get yelled at.

"Let's get her turned on her side, Hermione might be more comfortable." Draco nodded going to aid Audrey in turning Hermione over. All the while Hermione hissed in pain as she turned.

"Sweet, are you okay? Tell me what you need" Draco asked gently and stroked her cheek, kissing her tears.

"I need you.. Stay right here." Hermione panted, Draco nodded and Hermione felt comforted with the feel of cold metal on her cheek from his wedding ring. They had gotten married three months before, in Japan. She tried to ignore the contractions and focused solely on Draco's face.

She felt Audrey checking her progress and then going over to Narcissa.

"Draco, what are they talking about?" Hermione worried and Draco leaned to kiss her.

"Everything is okay, they're just discussing things about how they will deliver the baby." Draco mumbled and Hermione let out a small cry, her hips burning with pain.

"We should get her in position. Are we still planning on Draco sitting behind her." Audrey asked with a smile on her face. Draco nodded and helped to get Hermione in a sitting position and get behind her. "We should do one more quick ultrasound to see how the baby is positioned before we decide to push." Audrey got the small portable ultrasound out and lifted Hermione's night gown.

She was seeping fluid still from when her water broke. Audrey quickly checked the baby and smile. "Perfect position. We'll be ready to push in a few."

"Okay, Draco you going to have to pull her legs back by her knees, opening her up will ease her burden. Just make sure she is comfortable" Narcissa informed and Draco slowly leaned to grab a hold of her thighs above her knees and drew them back.

Audrey laid down more towels and Narcissa got everything together. Hermione was letting out whimpers as the contractions just kept coming and coming.

"Push, Hermione" Audrey ordered and Hermione cried out as she gave a forceful push, Draco kept hold of a tight grip of her thighs as they pushed oppositely from his grip.

Time passed as Hermione continued to push on and off. It was a long process and painful. There were going to few bruises on both of them, Draco would have them on his upper arm where she had wrapped her arms around his and gripped there. Hermione would have them on the back of her thighs, where Draco was gripping her legs to keep them in the same place, so during the pushes, he would have to increase the pressure. They barely noticed anything Audrey and Narcissa did until they heard the cries of their baby fill the room.

Draco looked up from Hermione's face to see their baby be risen up into the view of both parents.

"She's beautiful!" Hermione mumbled, tired. Narcissa nodded in agreement before going to clean their baby girl off. "Draco.. name her." Hermione mumbled and Draco smiled, he had been thinking of both girl and boy names since their wedding and had a perfect girl name.

"Kaida Ginevra Malfoy." Draco whispered into Hermione's ear. Hermione smiled and rubbed the impressions of her fingers on his neck, happy with his choice. They had been spending a lot of time with Ginny during Hermione's pregnancy although Ron had been ignoring and mad about Hermione's relationship with Draco. Ginny and Harry had been the ones to convince the Weasleys to come to their wedding and Ginny even proclaimed how great of a friend Draco had became to her. Draco was happy to call her a friend, and even more to see that she was trying to maintain a relationship with Hermione.

Hermione was able to hold their baby girl a little bit after the after birth and Draco had wrapped one arm around her midsection and another was smoothing the blond curls on Kaida's head. Hermione was quiet yet happy as she leaned back against his supporting body.

OXOXO

**This is the end.. Sorry it took so long, I have to admit to being lazy with writing and not really feeling in the mood to do anything. I do plan on making a email exclusive to this user and start accepting small requests, I have final say however. For those who don't know, I have a twitter link on my profile. But I love reviews so please give me your thoughts.**


End file.
